


I'm Loving It

by JaneDavitt



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ten-year-old Blair pushes Naomi's limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Loving It

"Blair Sandburg, go to your room!"

Blair blinked. Go to his room? Why would he do that in the middle of the day? "Why?" he asked, trying for a reasonable voice. Naomi's eyes looked a little wild and she was quiver-taut with exasperation, her hands clenched into fists.

"Because I just told you to!"

That still didn't make sense, but Naomi had always told him that he could ask an infinite number of questions because the universe was infinite and so was her patience.

"Yes, but --"

"Young man, if you don't do as I say, you're grounded for a week, do you hear me? A week!"

Grounded? Naomi had always said that parental punishments were a brutal abuse of power and guaranteed to make children grow up rebelling against an unjust system of oppression and repression, which didn't seem like a bad thing to Blair, but he'd accepted that unlike the other kids, he had no set bedtime and gone to bed when he was tired, which was usually around the same time as his friends anyway.

"Can we meditate about it and come to mutual enlightenment about what's harshing the vibes between us?" he asked hopefully. His room was tiny and bare; all the fun stuff was out here.

Naomi sucked in an enraged breath and pointed stiffly to his room. "Young man, march!"

Marching was a tool of the military, designed to eliminate individuality, but Blair marched.

"And don't let me ever catch you in that place again! Think of the rain forests!"

Blair sighed as he closed the door behind him. He didn't even like the food in the Happy Meals, but he'd almost collected all of the Star Trek boxes, darn it...


End file.
